weekendgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Scrapped Content
This is the page about unused content from WEEKEND_ video game. Legacy Broken Shadow Bonnie The sprites of the following character were found in the game files. The character appears to be Shadow Bonnie (RWQFSFASXC) from original Five Nights at Freddy's series, but the upper right part of their head is missing, and they have white bow tie and white buttons. ShadowBonnie_static.png|Sprite, found in the Legacy Demo. ElectricBoogaloTransparent.png ShadowBonGlitch.png Shadowbonniewiki.png|Shadow Bonnie's full body. Golden Freddy The sprites of the character were also found in the game files. Fredbear.png This is Insteresting.png|Golden Freddy's head in the window of the office. Notice, that on image on the left Fredbear's suit is torn apart, while on this image it looks untouched. Goldywiki.png|Golden Freddy's full body. Retribution Soulless Puppet's scrapped design According to Galva, after The Master was redesigned, he made a Soulless Puppet character. The first version, that was going to appear in WEEKEND (V1.5) appears to be some kind of spider/octopus looking hybrid animatronic, while in WEEKEND Retribution it's just a withered Puppet from FNaF 2. The character was scrapped in V1.5, since it was no longer a part of the storyline, but later returned in Retribution's storyline. Mangled_teaser.jpg Porp.PNG|Lui's scrapped design. Soulless Fredbear According to Lui, Soulless Fredbear character was to be added in WEEKEND (Retribution). However, The character was scrapped due to Galva_'s opinion of the model. The character came back with a redesign done by Galva. Fredbearicon.png|Close-up on Soulless Fredbear's head. Fredbearnew.png|Full-body render of Soulless Fredbear. V1.5 Beartrap Main page: Beartrap Beartrap was supposed to be a character, featured in WEEKEND (V1.5), but was scrapped due to unknown reasons. DfbUuCK97Aw.jpg SWoYqKM.png VwLXbM4.png Original WEEKEND_ Apparently, there was a scrapped version of WEEKEND_ before the Old Demo version of it. Not much known about it for the current moment. The only known information is that it had a free-roaming and hiding in lockers mechanics and it was scrapped due to technical reasons. WIP.png|A gameplay screenshot. WIPBright.png|Ditto, but with higher level of brightness. uuLfVn2.png|Second gameplay screenshot. Artworks-000146009298-k273ix-t500x500.jpg|Unused model of Soulless Chica. EarlySBonnieJumpscare.gif|Soulless Bonnie's unused jumpscare. Locker2.png|The Master in front of the locker. Locker3.png|Soulless Bonnie in front of the locker. WEEKEND (Pre-V2 version) Main page : WEEKEND (V1.5) In June 2016, after the release of old demo, Galva_ started the development of the update for it. It contained improved visuals, new character designs and the new office. However, the game was scrapped ad replaced with New Demo. 565805-xtgaq4x7-v3.jpg|A teaser with Soulless Freddy in the remade office. Scrapped2016.png|A FNaF second anniversary celebration Gamejolt page header with remade Soulless Freddy and Soulless Bonnie on it. Freddyroom1.png PreTeaser1.png|A teaser, showcasing the new design of Soulless Bonnie. WEEKEND_ V2.5 WEEKEND_ V2.5 was made after WEEKEND (V2 Demo) and was planned to release as the full game. The version contained updated character models and minor changes from Version 2. The version was scrapped and replaced with WEEKEND : Retribution. WEEKEND_menu_3.0.gif|Main menu. Bonno.png|Remade Soulless Bonnie from V2.5. Chicago.png|Remade Soulless Chica from V2.5. 0001.png0026.png|Remade Soulless Chica's jumpscare. Miscellaneous Legacy Spr_background_cutscene_1_1.png|Scrapped Night 1 cutscene from Legacy Demo. Spr_background_cutscene_1_0.png|Scrapped Night 2 cutscene from Legacy Demo. Spr_pupp_1.png|"Cause he started out as "what if the puppet was a big actual animatronic" - Galva_ about The Master's design. External links #Nightmare Shadow Bonnie SFM Release (download link is broken) #Withered Springtrap model finished #Nightmare Shadow Bonnie is ready for SFM... iiif only I knew how to do that... help? #Withered Springtrap WIP Category:Miscellaneous